leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teemo/Background
Lore Teemo is a legend among his yordle brothers and sisters in Bandle City. As far as yordles are concerned, there is something just slightly off about him. While Teemo enjoys the companionship of other yordles, he also insists on frequent solo missions in the ongoing defense of Bandle City. Despite his genuinely warm personality, something switches off inside Teemo's mind during combat so that the lives he must end while on patrol do not burden him. Even as a young recruit, the drill instructors and other trainees found it a little disconcerting that, while Teemo was normally charming and kind, he turned deadly serious and highly efficient the minute combat exercises began. Teemo's superiors quickly steered him toward the Scouts of the Mothership, which is one of Bandle City's most distinguished Special Forces unit alongside the Megling Commandos. While most yordles do not handle solo scouting missions with a great deal of finesse, Teemo is remarkably efficient at them. His record of success in defending Bandle City from infiltrators easily makes him one of the most dangerous yordles alive, though you'd never know it by having a cup of honey mead with him at his favorite inn. Bandle City chose Teemo as their first champion for the League, and he has taken to it like a duck to water. His signature weapon - a blowgun - uses a rare ajunta poison he personally gathers from the jungles of Kumungu. To help cope with his lengthy periods of isolation, Teemo recently struck up a friendship with , a fellow League champion and fellow member of Bandle City's Special Forces. This connection is healthy for both yordles, though now Valoran's voracious media outlets circulate rumors that the friendship is turning into a romantic relationship. Regardless, Teemo is a crowd favorite in the League of Legends, and a pint-sized foe that many have come to fear. "Teemo rides a thin line between chipper compatriot and unrepentant killer, but there's no one else I'd rather have as a friend." Original Lore Captain of the Bandle City Scouts, Teemo is the foremost defender of the yordle homeland. In addition to his duties as scout leader—which include planning the soap-box derby, teaching new recruits the scout’s pledge, and judging the yearly s’more-eating contest—Teemo is also responsible for the defense of Bandle City itself. In Teemo’s bestselling autobiography, Accuracy by Volume, the leader of the Bandle City Scouts expounds on yordle military tactics, such as blow-dart carpet bombing, and filling trebuchets with poison-tipped sewing needles. Though he can often be found in the courtyard outside the practice arenas signing copies of his book, Teemo is really at the League of Legends for another reason. He has come, as the emissary for the entire yordle nation, to petition the Institute of War to start a new type of tournament. His proposition includes wood carving, rope bridge building, and campfire cooking to the list of approved forms of “combat” sanctioned inside the League. So far, he hasn’t had much luck. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * Astronaut Teemo Skin Quotes ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * '' ;Joke * '' Development *''Teemo was designed by Ezreal. Teemo OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Splash Art Teemo BadgerSkin old.jpg|Previous Badger Teemo Previous Abilities Bombardment.png|Bombardment Exhaustive_Dart.png|Exhaustive Dart Mechnobot.png|Mechnobot Sharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter Tactical_Strike.png|Tactical Strike Trailblazer.jpg|'Eagle Eye''' (Innate): Teemo’s eyes can see far into the distance; his sight range is increased. Trailblazer.jpg|'Trailblazer' (Innate): Teemo leaves a trail as he moves, revealing the fog of war and increasing the movement speed of ally champions. This Looks Like a Job for Super Teemo! Summoners! Look! Up in the sky! It’s a cryophoenix! It’s a gyrocopter! It’s Super Teemo! If you’ve ever dreamed of being faster than a speeding Rammus, more powerful than a mighty Cho’gath, and able to leap tall yordles in a single bound, then you’ll definitely want to pick up Super Teemo. With powers and abilities far beyond those of mere mortal yordles, you’ll be ready to fight the never-ending battle for truth, justice, and the Bandle City way! Super Teemo will be swooping in to save a metropolitan area near you on Monday the 10th of October, so be sure to stop by to greet him at the League of Legends Store! Patch history : cooldown reduced to 17 seconds from 22. * Fixed a bug where recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching full ammo charges. * Fixed a bug where was doing less damage than intended at higher attack speeds. V1.0.0.135: * Health per level increased to 82 from 77. * 's passive component now shows a cooldown timer. * arm time reduced to 1 seconds from 2. V1.0.0.129: * now has a cooldown timer on the ammo stack indicator on the buff bar. V1.0.0.125: * will now show the area it triggers in when cast. V1.0.0.123: * will now 'level up' if Teemo ranks up his R slot while the traps are active. V1.0.0.122: * Fixed a bug where did not proc on-spell cast effects such as . V1.0.0.120: * : passive movement speed bonus is now correctly removed even if the damage taken is absorbed by shields. * : Mushrooms are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except for ) V1.0.0.115: * : ** Base damage reduced to 200/400/600 from 250/475/700. ** Mushroom charge reload time increased to 35/31/27 from 30/26/22. ** Fixed a bug that calculated the AP coefficient lower than intended. * : cooldown increased to 22 seconds from 13. V1.0.0.110: * reworked: ** Passive: Now grants 10/15/20/25/30% increased movement speed until struck by a champion or turret. ** Active: Teemo gains double his passive movement speed for 4 seconds. This bonus is not lost on hit. V1.0.0.104: * : ** No longer gives any gold as a bounty when killed, down from 25. ** Traps show their remaining duration when selected. V1.0.0.103: * Recommended items updated. * Stats: ** Base movespeed increased to 305 from 300. ** Base damage reduced to 47.5 from 51.3. ** Damage per level reduced to 3.0 from 3.3. * : ** Fade time reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Being invulnerable will now prevent Teemo from Camouflaging. Specifically, and 's effects will block Camouflage while they are active. ** Recalling and Teleporting will now prevent Teemo from Camouflaging. * : ** Duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 from 1.5/2.0/2.5/3.0/3.5. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ** Blinding Dart will now cancel autoattacks in progress when the blind is applied. * 's tooltip will now update to display the effects of cooldown reduction. * : ** Per tick damage reduced to 6/12/18/24/30 from 8/14/21/28/35. ** On-hit damage increased to 9/18/27/36/45 from 8/14/21/28/35. * (Revamped): ** Teemo now gains a "stored mushroom" charge every 30/26/22 seconds. Maximum three charges. ** Each cast requires and consumes a charge. ** Time to gain a charge is reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Time to gain next charge does not progress while you are at maximum charges. ** Teemo always has two charges stored upon reviving at base. ** Cooldown on placing a trap reduced to 1 second from 20. ** Damage changed to 250/475/700 from 350/500/650. V1.0.0.98: * Fixed a bug with where it was not applying the poison damage immediately upon hit. V1.0.0.94: * Removed base dodge. V1.0.0.86: * ** Fade time reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Fixed a bug in which sometimes the fade time would take too long. ** When Teemo breaks stealth, he now gains the "Element of Surprise" buff, increasing his attack speed by 40% for 3 seconds. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 70/85/100/115/130. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 12. ** Blind duration reduced to 1.5/2.0/2.5/3.0/3.5 from 1.6/2.2/2.8/3.4/4.0. * : ** It now only breaks when taking damage from an enemy champion or turret. ** Movement speed buff reduced to 15/20/25/30/35% from 20/25/30/35/40%. * : ** Now applies the first application of damage immediately upon hitting the target. ** Poison duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5 (total number of applications remains at 5). * fade time reduced to 1.5 from 2. V1.0.0.83: * : Will now properly grant assists when it slows an invulnerable target, such as a target affected by . V1.0.0.81: * Fixed a bug in which would detonate . V1.0.0.74: * stealth timer reduced to 4 from 4.5. *Fixed a bug in 's tooltip. V1.0.0.63: *Fixed a bug where was granting vision of an area for too long after an enemy triggered it. * time to Stealth reduced to 4.5 seconds from 6 seconds. V1.0.0.61: * : ** Can no longer be affected by , , and Sow the Wind. ** Poison duration reduced to 4 from 5. ** fixed a bug where several spells would show a particle as they passed over the trap. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to .8 from 1. ** Blind duration reduced to 1.6/2.2/2.8/3.4/4 seconds from 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5. * NEW PASSIVE – : If Teemo stands still for 6 seconds without taking damage, he becomes stealthed. V1.0.0.58: * Fixed a bug where some abilities can interact with while others can't. V0.9.25.21: * Stats **Increased Damage per Level from 2.8 to 3.3. **Increased Attack Range from 450 to 500. * Cooldown reduced from 8 to 6. * Range Increased from 600 to 680. V0.9.22.16: *Increased Mana Gain per Level from 30 to 40. * (Bantam Trap) has received a new explosion particle. V0.9.22.15: *Increased Base Damage from 47.5 to 48.5. * Damage increased from 60/120/180/240/300 to 90/140/190/240/300. * Damage increased from 7/14/21/28/35 to 8/14/21/28/35. V0.9.22.7: * : ** Increased set duration from 2 to 2.5. ** Now has a bonus 150 Armor while stealthed. V0.8.22.115: * no longer costs mana to turn off. * Ability Power ratio reduced from 1 to .8. V0.8.21.110: * : Reduced slow % from 40/50/60% to 30/40/50%. * : Can no longer be cast without sufficient mana. July 10, 2009 Patch: * : No longer limited to 15 (but his mushrooms have a 10 minute duration) June 26, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug where was leaving dots on the map. June 12, 2009 Patch: * : Movement speed bonus increased slightly. June 6, 2009 Patch: * : Miss chance duration changed to 1.5/2.25/3/3.75/4.5 seconds from 2/2.5/3/3.5/4. * : Now has a 0.7 ability power ratio. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Health gain per level reduced to 74 from 84. * : ** Now applies a 100% miss chance for 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds instead of causing the target to miss 1/2/3/4/5 attacks. ** Mana cost reduced to 70/85/100/115/130 form 65/85/105/125/145. ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 12. * : ** Damage reduced to 350/500/650 from 375/550/750. ** Added a particle to detonation. April 25, 2009 Patch: * : Damage per tick reduced to 7/14/21/28/35 from 10/18/26/34/42. * : ** The trap is now magic immune. ** Misc particle removed. April 18, 2009 Patch: * : Now a passive skill. * : No longer slows Teemo upon being hit (it does still remove the haste buff). * : Now causes the target to miss a set number of attacks instead of increasing their miss chance. * NEW PASSIVE – : Teemo leaves a trail as he moves, increasing the move speed of allies and granting him sight radius of the are for an extended period of time. * NEW ULTIMATE – : Teemo places a trap which, when triggered, will poison surrounding units, slowing and damaging them for the duration. Alpha Week 7: * Updated recommended items. Alpha Week 4: * Base attack damage increased to 41 from 39. * : ** Damage changed to 8/16/24/32/40 damage from 2/4/6/8/10 per stack. ** No longer stacks * Scout's Bounty: ** Armor reduction increased to 30/45/60 from 20/40/60. ** Bonus gold increased to 100/150/200 from 50/100/150. * : Blind miss chance increased to 10/20/30/40/50% from 14/22/30/38/44%. Alpha Week 3: * : Fixed a bug where it did not toggle off properly after taking damage. * : Fixed a bug where Teemo was not getting bonus damage while it was active. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Fixed tooltip typos for and . }} Category:Champion backgrounds